Secret Bound
Please Note that the sites mentioned here are REAL sites, but the part where they are evil is actually fake. Nova and Dark the creators of s1sudeki are the nicest people I've ever met online... and I'm glad they put up with me till I quit for a while until I can get my own place in a few years. Go there as its a site for people who believe in the supernatural like me. ((Story written by Sackra's Everlasting Eclipse. Other works by her include Deokil's Revenge, Impossible, and her almost famous amped up Twilight fanfiction- Midnights Passing. Midnight's Passing is also posted on this site, and is ultimently about a sadistic vampire nicknamed Alex. Alex only wants power, and will do anything to get it. That includes turning four unsuspecting friends into vampires. The four soon learn they like several others created by Alex are just pawns. Pawns to take over the world, and defeat the Volturi forever. Alex is creating the ultimate newborn army, and Rose, Krystal, Bailey, and Ally want nothing to do with it. They know that the Volturi may have seemed bad, but really are angels compared to the sadistic Alex. Read Midnight's Passing today and comment on her amazing story. )) Midnight's Passing Link- http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Midnights_passing Impossible Link- http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Impossible Two best friends, two unlikely allies, one cast off threat that all leads to disaster. When it comes to life you can never be sure whom to really trust. Read this one-shot based off all the Vampire stories I have read to realize just what this story is really about! ~Secret Bound~ Prologue Most PEOPLE DON’T KNOW ABOUT THE REAL WORLD. People are too interested in the flawed worlds of science. Most people don’t notice the real world of witches, vampires, wizards, dragons, werewolves, etc. and, even if a vampire transformed or a werewolf transformed in front of them… they still would not believe. Geez, in today’s world most people no longer believe even in a higher power/powers. Yet, even though they don’t believe we exist- we do. In fact it is their beliefs that we are pure fantasy are the perfect disguise for us. Scientists know we exist, but tend to keep it hush, hush. If they told people the world would be afraid. As is such that people fear what they do not know. ~secret Bound~ Chapter One: Exposure Amanda and I belong to the world of the supernatural. I am a vampire, and she is a werewolf. In fact it is my pale skin, fangs, and sometimes even jet black batty transformation styles that give me away. It is indeed Amanda’s tan skin, icy blue eyes, and her definite monthly transformations into a wolf during the full moon that can give her away. Otherwise, to the ordinary human we look human enough that well we can mingle with the human race fairly well. To most humans I just appear to be a freakishly tall, pale, green eyed, and dark haired teenage girl, and Amanda appears to be a short, tan, dirty blonde-haired, and ice-blue eyed teenage girl. Neither of us are what we seem. Most humans aren’t around us during night shift. During the time I prowl for a delicious meal of warm, red stuff. And, when Amanda goes out to hunt for a pair of unsuspecting hunters out hunting for her brethren- they still do not know what we are. Unfortunately, there are humans out there that do ''know what we are. This is what we fear, and most supernaturals warn against exposure. ~Secret Bound~ Chapter Two: Warning ‘Werewolf/Vampire Newsletter September 16, 2011 edition’ I picked up the latest newsletter from the supernatural safe house left of town. Amanda was at Columbia city high school for humans. And, even though she wasn’t human at all she still insisted upon going. ''“It’ll be good for my education, and it’ll make me seem more human,” Amanda insisted. I always told her she didn’t need that much more education after a long four hundred and ten years of life. Nevertheless, she still went anyways. But I couldn’t get it. I’ve always heard from those humans that actually ''stay awake at night that high school never was as fun as it sounded. They almost always spoke of bullies, loads of homework, and gross school lunches. And I’ve seen the same things oh human TV shows. ‘Warning for all supernatural’s- The government has created sites to capture supernatural’s for use for further testing, and to keep the supernatural out of the wrong hands- especially those of the everyday human. Such sites include s1sudeki.com, ilovewerewolves.com, and iscreamforsupernatural.org. if you or your friend uses any of these you could be in danger…’ The newsletter continued to go on, but Amanda and I just figured that the werewolf elder must have suddenly gone nuts. Or had he? Most of the time guys like this were just trying to keep young werewolves, vampires, witches, etc… from betraying the secrets of the supernatural world. And, Amanda and I were sure that this was just another one of those times. But still it couldn’t help or hurt if we checked out ilovewerewolves.com for ourselves. So we did, and it even included a place to post both our stories. Which Amanda and I were sure to go ahead and do-Mostly because it was fun and all. ~Secret Bound~ Chapter Three: Flash Back ‘Hi, guys. We are new here. Our names are ilovefootballmandi, and abbisunshine. I, abbisunshine, am your traditional garden-variety vampire, and ilovefootballmandi is your everyday garden-variety everyday werewolf. We were turned in 1602, salemn, ma- During the time of the salemn witch trials, in which in reality had nothing to do with ''real witches. But, that was four hundred and ten years ago, and neither of us like to think about it much. People in our village blamed witchcraft when people suddenly got sick. And, in the midst of all the chaos Amanda and I both ran off even though both of us lived in different cabins. When I awoke from my 1st night away from the village my neck felt like steel knives were slicing into it. At first I feared the disease did it. But then I saw him bite me. The next day bloodlust hit me hard, and the sunlight literally burnt me as I drug my burnt body into the shade. It was there that I met Amanda. Amanda that night turned into a werewolf, and went on to tell me the previous night she was bitten by a werewolf.’ Submit. Close. After I closed the windows down on my computer, and shut it down I headed over to Amanda’s house. Tonight we were going to have a party. And I couldn’t wait. “Amanda, we’ve got to go to the homecoming game. Everybody is going tonight.” I told Amanda as I watched her question me. It took me a while to figure out why though. “You’re a vampire, Abby. That wouldn’t exactly be the best idea. Sunlight, remember?” Yeah, I remembered now, but I didn’t want to think about it. Why, because I almost got burnt by sunlight once. The only thing that had saved me was Amanda dragging me into her basement- away from the sunlight. That meant I’d have to once again sit out this football game with Amanda. “Knock, knock, bang!” I jumped when whoever was knocking broke down the door. “ahhh!!!” Io screamed when a sliver of sunlight hit my arm, and set it aflame. The sunlight weakened me, so I barely had any strength to get my butt OUT of the sunlight. When I finally regained my strength, a horrific sight lay in front of me. A big government official clad all in black had Amanda, and was holding a gun to her neck. ‘Shift, shift, shift. Please shift, Amanda. Now, please.’ I continued to think and pray to whoever was out there. Finally, after what felt like hours, but was really only seconds- Amanda shifted. Amanda’s sharp canine teeth sliced though the official’s neck. Thus instantly killing him, and giving us time to escape. We’d heard the warning that humans made websites to trap supernatural’s from a werewolf elder. But we hadn’t thought it was real until it was already too late. ~Secret Bound~ Chapter Four: Gone “Amanda, you have to promise me you won’t shift till you get to Ontario. We already have too much heat on us, and the government is already trying to kill us.” Amanda nodded her head in response and her usual icy-blue eyes didn’t have the usual warmth and laughter in them. No, today they were hard and cold, as if angry at the world or the government. This wasn’t the Amanda that I knew. Normally her face was warm, inviting, and friendly. But after we realized we had inverting stepped into a trap set by the government her face turned as sharp and cold as the gun that was at her neck. “I promise, and if I even smell the government on my heel, I will kill whatever government official is out there. Amanda snarled in a rather wolf-like tone, her face reverting to that same wolf-like look she gets near the full moon. My green eyes got big as I contemplated what Amanda was saying. There was NO way in heaven or hell that I was going to put Amanda in danger like that. “No! You must understand that it is too dangerous, Amanda. The look in my eyes instantly told her to not push it further. She just could not kill them, or it could further put both of us in danger. “Ok, I promise that I’ll be good. But I’ve got to go. Besides, if we both go at once someone might recognize us, and turn us into the government for testing. Don’t worry though I’ll run fast, and I’ll be in Ontario in 2-3 days tops. Don’t forget to start running after me before tomorrow though. I love you, sissy. I’ll miss you. See you soon, bye.” Amanda took off with her long, wavy red hair blowing in the breeze, before seconds later a swift, white wolf ran off in her place. As soon as she left I broke down into tears. Sure I’d see her soon, but there was still the possibility that I would not. ~Secret Bound~ Chapter Five: Forever Lost “Run, run, run!!!” All my mind could do was tell me to keep running, running, and running. And all I could do was obey it, and for a good cause to. Hunters were coming, or in other words the government was on my tail. They’d already killed my good red-headed friend rose a hundred years ago, and I so did not want to be next. What people or more accurately the government does to people like us is beyond horrid. It’s almost like they test us for no reason- except for their own evil purposes. Especially, since it’s not like they tell anyone or do anything with their findings. They have to keep us a secret at all costs- including killing us. If a supernatural like us tell anyone what we are- the government goes after them. And, seemingly benign websites like; “s1sudeki.zetaboards.com” and “Ilovewerewolves.com” are in reality created by werewolves betraying their own race, ''and working for the government to help prevent humans from finding out about the government. That’s what me and Amanda/wolfy did. We just wanted to be like the humans, or at least tell them about us- ''big mistake! The moment we posted our stories on the internet our lives turned even more strange and dangerous than they already were! That’s why I was running in the deep mossy green forests, golden cornfields, and grassy wheat fields of Indiana. And, why, Amanda was already hopefully hidden somewhere up in Ontario, Canada. When I saw the big, muscular, and bald man in government black all my hopes faltered. If that guy had been here the whole time then no way would Amanda have made it to Ontario. Besides, with a gun pointed at my head, I automatically knew she was dead because blood was dripping from a previous kill on his gun. And, just by Amanda’s smell on the blood I knew he had killed her. “No!!!!!!!!!!!” I screamed, but it was too late she died a long time ago. And, I died right along with her. “Filthy, slime! You and your pathetic kind are abominations to planet earth! Any last words- freak?” His words stung me, but I surrender to my doom. “Too late, dog!” The evil man spat before… BOOM! He shot me, and the last thing I saw was the goddess standing beside the sacred king with Amanda- my sister, my friend, my family. And behind her lay a bridge and beyond that who knows. But one thing’s for sure, I was going with my sister for a long afterlife filled with adventures galore. But it’s up to you to fill in what happens next.